Yukihira Style
'Yukihira Style Cookery ' is one of the cooking style performed by the Yukihira Family, particularly the father-and-son Jōichirō and Sōma, whose innovation and creativity are the pride of their home restaurant in Sumiredōri Shopping District, Restaurant Yukihira. Overview The basis of Yukihira Style Cookery comes from a mixture of thousands of cooking techniques and wide knowledge of culinary preparation from practical food application and ingredient experimentation. This style is an original cooking style created by Jōichirō Yukihira, who began developing the style as far back as his high school years at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Jōichirō perfected his signature style as he travelled the world and became a world-famous freelance chef. Eventually, he settled down with his wife in Sumiredoori Shopping District and had a son who eventually picked up the style through years of training under Jōichirō. A vast majority of the Yukihira styled dishes are founded in Japanese Cuisine given that Jōichirō runs a daily special shop in an urban shopping district. However, when preparing these traditional meals, foreign techniques and ingredients are used which gives these classic Japanese dishes a whole new dimension of flavor. Also, the style is flexible and sometimes, accidents or mistakes during the preparation can be used in future dishes. As Sōma has demonstrated with his Just Kidding Roast Pork dish. The style is not without its flaws however. A horrible side effect of this style is that the practitioners, including Jōichirō himself, will often try bizarre ingredient combinations such as Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter, with predictably horrible tastes, and sometimes, traumatic taste-based visual hallucinations. Notable Chef *Jōichirō Yukihira-Also known as the Wandering Chef and the style's founding chef, Jōichirō's creativity and innovations are paralleled to none. Formerly known as Saiba during his enrollment in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, he was one of the Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer and one of Polar Star Hostel's Golden Era Legends. Prior his time with Gin Dōjima, Jōichirō made his reputation known by winning various Shokugeki and increasing the Polar Star fame through the academy; making him one of the Polar Star Hostel's top champions and pioneers until his sudden disappearance. Although became the family man and subsequently ran his restaurant in his neighborhood, the curiosity has gotten best of Jōichirō and subsequently became the free-lance chef. The style then entrusted to Sōma. *Sōma Yukihira-The son of his legendary father and adopted the style since age of 3. Being the youngest genius of the family, Sōma's own Yukihira Style is based from his training through his father's knowledge and his own rigors, which his failures often played a crucial role of his cooking skill's growth. Despite his early professions even under Jōichirō's wing, Sōma's version remained green compared to Jōichirō's version. Nevertheless, his style has some room to improvise and it has evolved through his journey in the Tōtsuki. Because of his uncanny creativity & amazing cooking skills shared with his father, Sōma is now enrolled to the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and became the 92nd Generation Polar Star Students creative powerhouse chef. Menu of ---Coming Soon--- Restaurant Yukihira Trivia *Out of all style, this style is the one of many original cooking can be found in the manga series. Category:Style Category:Cuisine